


Harsh

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [74]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge needs to take a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh

Wedge paused mid-bite and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what had just flown past his ear. He chewed slowly, opening his eyes again and glared at Wes. “I am going to pretend that I didn’t see that, and you are going to go clean it up and forget that you were starting anything.”

Wedge must have looked serious enough because Wes merely nodded and went around the table to clean whatever it was from the floor, depositing it in a trash receptacle near the door before returning. He sat back down in his regular chair and applied himself, diligently, to finishing his meal.

Tycho snickered, and Wedge gave him a dirty look. “Sorry, I’m not trying to encourage him, I swear. I just need to learn that look you gave him so I can get him to follow orders that quickly.”

“Careful Tycho, you might be learning it by having it directed at you. Not enough sleep, Wedge?” Hobbie wasn’t usually one to diffuse the tricky conversations, but he also wasn’t in the mood to have all of his friends upset with each other for the rest of the day. He waved off the harsh look he received from Wedge, “Have Tycho give the briefing after lunch and go take a nap, you know you can delegate occasionally.”

“I’d be happy to lead the briefing, no problem at all.” Tycho nodded in agreement with the idea. “We were up really late last night getting all of the maps and details organized and I know you were up after that working on a report. Go rest for a while and I’ll come to get you as soon as I get the squad into a Sim after the briefing.”

Wedge frowned, not liking the way that they were pushing him, but knowing that they were correct. His jaw clenched as he thought of a reply, and then realized that if his response was tension that he should do as they suggested because it would affect all of his work for the day. “Alright, after lunch I’ll take a break, but I had better see Tycho right after the briefing, so do not conveniently forget to wake me then.” He smiled slyly, “Or Wes will have kitchen duty for the next week.”

Wedge stood and picked up his tray, still smiling as Wes sputtered and objected, and Tycho and Hobbie laughed.


End file.
